All things sweet!
by rosypancakes
Summary: I'm going to link the stories together, so only one AU for now. Sowee! . A lot of NaLu, JeRza, RoWen, GrUvia and lots more! Updated weekly :D NaLu, JeRza, RoWen, GrUvia and GaLe done, LOTS more to go! :3
1. Chapter 1 - NaLu

NaLu fanfic! My OTP tbhhh

Review, like and most importantly, ENJOY!

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Lucy walked into the guild, extremely grumpy. Levy saw this, and walked up to her.

" **Hey Lu-chan! What's up?"** she said, cheerfully.

" **Hey Levy-chan…"** Lucy sounded like she was about to cry.

" **What's happened?"** Levy was now sitting next to the blonde, and patting her on the shoulder.

" **Well… It's just that… I have writer's block so I'm depressed…"** Lucy started to

cry.

" **Oh, is that all? In that case, we can have a sleepover tonight, all us girls?"** Levy grinned.*

" **That's a wonderful idea, Levy!"** Mira chirped, sitting down next to them.

" **Then it's settled, all us girls can have a sleepover. Please come Lu-chan, it wouldn't be the same without you!~"** Levy pleaded with the puppy dog eyes.

" **Alright alright…"** Lucy let a smile escape.

NIGHTTIME~~~~~~~~~~

When Lucy arrived, Mira, Lisanna, Erza and Wendy were already there.

" **Levy, Juvia and Cana will be arriving shortly."** Wendy said, smiling hard.

Just at that moment, the doorbell rand. **"That'll be them."** Erza stood up to go answer the door.

The whole night the girls had fun watching movies, eating, styling each other's hair and make up etc. [xD]

" **Lets's play a game!"** Mira said, looking innocently around at the now terrified girls.

" **Sure Mira-nee, what game?"** Lisanna replied, not knowing of her sister's wild imagination.

" **You see, you have to go around, telling everyone who you like, and if you don't, you/'re given a dare!"** Mira smirked evilly.

Levy was first. She blushed bright crimson, and was unable to look at anyone in the eye. **"Ahemmm…*cough*Gajeel."** She blushed even harder.

" **What was that?"** Lucy asked, with Erza and Mira nodding.

" **I'm not saying again."** Levy finally breathed and sank into her sheets.

Juvia was next, and of course, she said…:

" **GRAY SAMA IS THE ONLY ONE FOR MEEE~~!"**

Then it was Lisanna's go. She said nothing of course.

" **We dare you to kiss Bickslow tomorrow!"**

Lisanna immediately turned crimson but she smiled and said nothing against it.

It was then Erza's go, but she didn't say anything.

Mirajane called up Jellal on the phone, and handed Erza the phone.

" **Your dare~!"** she whispered, winking.

" **H-Hi Jellal…" Erza whimpered.**

" **Hey Erza! Was there anything you needed?"**

" **A-Actually… I love you…"** after those words, she put down the phone and breathed.

" **Awwww~~!"** Wendy cooed.

" **Not so fast, it's your turn Wendy!"** Mira smiled, pointing at the small blunette.

Wendy gulped. **"Uh… I uhm… I've kinda been intrested in Romeo for a while?"** Everyone started teasing Wendy, and even Carla smiled.

It soon came Lucy's turn. **"Wait, what?"**

" **Your turn Lucy~~~!"** Mira cooed at the girl's surprise.

" **I guess… I guess I've kinda liked Natsu from the beginning…"** she stuttered and expected mock.

" **That's so cute!"** Lisanna bursted out, hugging Lucy.

" **Y-You think so?"**

" **Hell yea! He's never been the hunky type, that's for sure."**

The next day rolled around quickly. **"Hey Lucy…"** Natsu said, blushing.

" **N-Natsu? Uh, I mean hey!"** she squeaked, utterly terrified.

Natsu led Lucy to an alley way, and kissed her. On the lips. It was a brief kiss, but it meant a lot. After a couple of seconds, Lucy looked up into Natsu's onyx eyes and smile. **"I love you, Natsu…"**

" **Love you too Luce."**


	2. Chapter 2 - JeRza

**JeRza is up! Enjoy :D~**

After that phone call, Erza hadn't even mustered up the courage to speak to Jellal ever again.

" **My life's ruined…"** she cried.

" **No it's not, Jellal might like you back for all we know!"** Levy tried to cheer the upset red-head up.

" **That may be a possibility, but it seems EXTREMELY unlikely!"** Erza chowed down on her stress food, strawberry cake.

For the rest of the afternoon, Lucy and Natsu weren't seen. Levy decided to talk to Jellal herself… Or better yet, the matchmaker herself.

" **Hey Mira!"** Levy slowly walked away from Erza and towards Mirajane.

" **Hai Levy. Anything I can do for you?"** she winked.

" **Actually, yes. Jellal and Erza need a… You know."** Levy laughed.

" **Ooooooh, okay!"** Mira winked, and walked off giving Levy a thumbs up.

Later that evening, Jellal arrived at the Fairy Tail guildhall. **"Ah, nice to see you Jellal!"** Mira yelled, from across the hall. Meredy and Ultear [A/N Let's pretend she isn't dead Xd] were behind him.

" **Meredy!"** Juvia called out, hugging her friend.

" **Hey Juvia, long time no see!"** she smiled.

Ultear went up to Gray and then got 'the looks' from Juvia.

Erza was blindfolded by Levy and was being pushed towards a blindfolded Jellal.

" **I can almost smell the strawberry cake!~"** Erza whispered, licking her lips.

" **Is that Erza?"** Jellal asked, confused.

" **Huh?!"** Erza was interrupted by a kiss.

Mirajane and Levy took a step backwards whilst Erza's blindfold fell off.

Once she laid eyes on Jellal, she stopped worrying, and broke the kiss. She took Jellal's blindfold off and kissed his head. They smiled, and left the guild blushing.

" **Uhm, Meredy, Ultear?"** Mirajane tapped them both on the shoulder.

" **You might be here a while, because Jellal went somewhere with Erza…"** Levy said, apologetically.

" **So, he finally made a move on her?"** Ultear smiled to herself.

Just then, Natsu and Lucy walked through the guild doors, blushing and grinning at each other.

" **And what have you been up to?"** Mirajane smiled.

" **Oh nothing…"** Lucy blushed harder.

" **Where's Erza?"** Natsu asked, scratching his head.

" **She's gone off somewhere with Jellal."** Levy replied, innocently.

" **Right."** Natsu started laughing.

 **Sorry if it was short, minna :c**

 **Next will be GaLe! :D~**


	3. Chapter 3 - GaLe

Thanks for all your support, and a special shoutout to ILoveGOT!

This is the GaLe chapter! Enjoyyyy :D

Levy stared out of the guild's windows, drinking a mug of hot chocolate. Droy and Jet came and sat down opposite her, talking about a recent mission they'd been on. Suddenly, their conversation turned on Gajeel, and how they disliked him.

" **He's really creepy, don't you think Jet?"** Droy blurted, munching on a chicken leg.

" **Yeah, he's a bad influence on our team. Don't you think, Levy?"** Jet asked.

" **I don't think so, actually. I think he's really sweet."** Levy said, smiling.

Realising at what she had just said, she blushed and bowed her head down a little. What she didn't notice, was the grin on Mirajane's face and the concerned frowns of Jet and Droy.

Later that evening, after an interrogation from Mirajane about Gajeel, Levy was going back to Fairy Hills.

" **Bye Levy!"** Mirajane said, waving her hand and smiling.

" **See you later Mira!"** Levy said, grinning back at the white haired mage.

When she got outside, it was pouring with rain. She opened up her umbrella, but before it could have been any use, it blew away. Chasing after it, Levy stumbled across a rock and landed on someone.

" **Oh god, I'm so sorry!"** she said, getting up. The figure got up, and was revealed to be Jet.

" **Oh Jet! I'm so glad it's you!"** Levy got up, but was pulled into a kiss.

She desperately tried to squirm away, but Jet's grip was tight. " **L-Let go Jet!"** she kicked him, and he bounced backwards. Levy ran in the opposite direction towards an open shop. But before she could reach the shop, the keeper had already shut the market place down. She couldn't see through the darkness and tripped over someone's foot. **"Oh no! Jet get away!"** she screamed, kicking the air.

" **It's just me, Levy."** Said Droy, who was now soaking wet.

Levy breathed a sigh of relief. **"Oh… Thank god. Jet's acting weird and… and…"** before she could finish off, Droy picked her up and pushed her against the brick wall. **"You're mine now…"** Droy laughed, smirking evilly.

He started biting her neck and she started crying.

" **Iron Dragon roar!"** someone yelled out.

Droy was now on the ground, lifeless. Jet was with him. Gajeel was behind them, smirking. **"Got yourself into trouble, Shrimp?"** he said, laughing.

" **Not funny!"** she cried, but started laughing too.

At that point, Gajeel picked her up, and kissed her.

It was a long kiss, and by the time it was over it had stopped raining down.

" **Oh Gajeel…"** she said, burying her face into his chest.

" **What's the matter Shrimp?"** he asked.

" **You."** She said and they smiled at each other before pulling in for another kiss.

 **Sorry guys, I've been really busy lately but I'll try and post weekly. Cya minna!**


	4. Chapter 4 - RoWen

**It's RoWen now, brace yourselves! :3**

Wendy looked out of the window in the guild hall. It was snowing, and no weather for a mission. Just as she was getting up to go, Romeo joined her, sitting opposite her.

" **Hey Wendy!"** Romeo said, smiling.

" **Hello Romeo-kun!"** Wendy sat back down, grinning.

Romeo looked out the window, with a wistful look on his face.

" **What happened, Romeo-kun?~"** Wendy had a crush on Romeo for some time now, and hated it when he was down.

" **It's nothing. I just love the snow!"** he said, with a forced smile.

Wendy smiled back, unaware of Romeo looking at her. Later that evening, Mirajane came to talk to the young fire-mage.

" **What's wrong, Romeo? You've been down all day, and it isn't going well with Wendy."** Mirajane said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

Romeo immediately looked up, looking hurt.

" **I hurt Wendy?"** he said, trying to hold back tears.

" **Maybe you should just go to talk to her. You like her, no?~"** Mirajane avoided the question he's asked but he wasn't bothered with it.

Just then, Wendy walked up to the table they were on.

" **Romeo-kun… Could I talk to you for just a second please?~~"** Wendy blushed, and led him out the guild hall into the gentle snow.

" **You see…"** was all she could say before Romeo grabbed hold of her arms and kissed her.

Wendy was startled at first, but soon joined in the kiss.

Romeo blushed hard, and Wendy was equally as flushed.

" **Romeo-kun…"**

The hugged, and then headed back into the guild where everyone was teasing them about what they'd just seen.

I thought I'd put my OC in a few chapters after this. 8)

Also, I'm thinking of doing additional ships like GrayLu, LyVia, NaLi, FrAxus etc.

Let me know what you think! :D


	5. Chapter 5 - GrUvia

**GrUvia next, Enjoy!**

Gray walked out of the guild into the cold. He was currently pissed because Natsu had one their recent match. Just as he was about to leave, Juvia came running up to him from behind.

" **Gray-sama!"** she yelled, trying to catch up.

" **What is it, Juvia?"** he asked, clearly annoyed.

" **Juvia wanted to give Gray-sama a little present!"** she said, smiling.

" **Oh?"** was all he said.

" **Here!"** she handed him a parcel, carefully wrapped in blue ribbon.

" **Juvia knows you want to be alone, so she'll leave Gray-sama be. Just make sure Gray-sama isn't out too late!"** and with that, she headed back to the guild.

Gray watched her run back into the guild hall, and then looked down at the parcel.

" **Well, it was nice of her…"** he put in his pocket and continued walking.

A few moments later, he saw a figure in a large blue coat run past into the markets. The figure ran straight into him, but quickly got up and continued running.

" **Hey!"** Gray was very pissed, and wasn't afraid to show it.

Gray walked into the market place, where it was bustling with crowds for Christmas shopping. He was just walking past an alley way, when he saw a blue haired man harassing someone who looked like the person who'd run into him before.

Gray contemplated whether or not he should come between what was happening. For safety, he ducked into the shadows, waiting for any action.

" **Bora, get off of me!"** the figure yelled.

' **A woman's voice.'** Gray thought.

" **But darling, I thought we had something special, you and I."** the male said, wrapping his arms around the uncomfortable woman.

" **No, we didn't, and we never will!"** she shouted, taking her giant coat off.

" **Water Slicer!"** the woman casted a water spell, throwing the perverted man away from her and past Gray.

" **Juvia…"** Gray whispered, looking at the woman closely.

' **This is what she goes through? Harrasment? For me..?'** Gray thought, looking tearful.

" **MY GRAY-SAMA IS THE ONLY ONE FOR ME. GOT THAT, BORA?!"** she shrieked, and ran down the alley-way, dropping a small piece of paper along the way.

When the coast was clear, Gray came out of hiding and picked the small piece of paper up. It read:

' **Things for my Gray-sama,**

 **~ Packed lunch**

 **~ Plushie**

 **~ Chocolate**

 **~ A kiss…'**

All had a tick except the last one.

Gray felt horrible. He treated her badly, and he never knew what she went through.

Back at the guild hall, Juvia was on her own, drinking some hot chocolate. She sat on the table nearest to the window so she could see her Gray-sama come throught the guild foyer.

Hours went by, and he hadn't come back yet. Juvia was starting to panic and worry a little. That was, until Gray walked through the doors, hands in his pockets.

He grasped her in a hug.

" **I have a present for you too, Juvia."**

And with that, he kissed her. Juvia kissed back almost immediately but as soon as she did, she turned to water because of how flustered she was.

" **Oh Gray-sama…"** she whispered, and they hugged.


End file.
